The stars above us
by lizontopoftheworld
Summary: A collection of castle prompts I get on my tumblr. You're all welcome to send me your ideas I'm always in need for some inspiration


**Hey guys, So this is a story where I will hopefully add some castle prompts. So far I've only gotten one but if you have any ideas I'm always open for more... So I hope you enjoy this **

**Disclaimer: Not mine bla bla bla**

* * *

><p>He woke up with a scream stuck in his throat, sweat running down his face and clinging his soaked sleep shirt to his chest.<p>

He ran his hand over his face and rubbed his eyes in a desperate attempt to erase the gruesome pictures that had haunted him, but as soon as he shut his eyes they hit him with full force, making his heart clench in his chest and his breath quicken.

Just before he could go into a full panic attack gentle and warm hands stroked over his back and managed to calm him down a bit, at least so much that he could take real breaths again.

Rick turned around and met Kate's eyes. In the dim street light that came through one of the windows her eyes were a dark full green and he took comfort in the sensation of getting lost in the forest of her orbs.

She wound her arms around him from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. "It's okay, it's over..." She had probably spoken the same words every night for over two weeks, but as much as he tried he could never hear any annoyance in her tone. She meant every word and the way she softly brushed her lips over the wrinkles of his frown made him tear up.

"I know" Rick sighed and took one of her hands in his, stroking his thumb over her palm.

They sat their for a while both taking comfort in the proximity to the other.

Kate tried to hide it as best as she could because she was trying to be strong for him but the nights she had spent crying her heart out were impossible forget and the anxiety that had been her constant emotion was still there hiding in the back of her head somewhere ready to come out and take a hold of her again.

It felt so incredibly good to have him in her arms, to feel his warm skin beneath her fingertips and the thrum of his pulse against the sensitive flesh of her lips.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep." He said and she felt his voice vibrate against her cheek.

"I think I'll just watch some TV, you can go back to sleep I'll be fine."

She saw right through his smile and got out from under the covers. "I'm not that tired I think I'll join you."

The look of gratitude he gave her let her know that she had done the right thing.

Kate walked behind her still-fiancé and watched as he flopped down onto the couch. "I'll be right with you I just want to get something to drink. You want anything?" She asked. He just shook his head and she made her way over to the kitchen getting out the supplies she needed for hot chocolate.

My secret is double chocolate, double marshmallow, I make it for Dad when he's had a particularly tough day

She recalled Alexis's words. It seemed like a lifetime ago since she had first tasted the girl's delicious cheer-up-hot-chocolate.

Crazy what could happen in four years. She regards Castle with a soft smile. She loved him so much, more than she felt he could ever understand.

The quiet 'ding' of the microwave startled her a bit. Kate turned around to get the two mugs and carefully made her way to the couch.

"I know you said you didn't want anything..." She explained while cuddling into his side, the steaming cups of hot chocolate momentarily sitting on the coffee table "... but I figured this would maybe make you feel better?"

She raised her hand to play with his hair and smiled at him as he turned to face her.

He answered with a smile of his own and the fact that it was 100 % genuine made her lean in real quick and give him a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked, a trace of amusement in his voice.

"I love you." She simply said.

"Well then here's to love." He whispered a bit hoarsely, picking up the two cups, handing her one of them and clinking them together.

"I'll drink to that." She answered and leaned into his side after taking a sip.


End file.
